


Class Of

by ethandiesofdysentery



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically everyone is in this - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Trans Character, F/F, F/M, Lup-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, You get the idea, but it's ART SCHOOL., directly based off my actual school, extremely slow, mild meta, taako does theatre, that is assuming i keep going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethandiesofdysentery/pseuds/ethandiesofdysentery
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS on your acceptance to the Neverwinter School of the Arts! Here at SOTA, we value passion, creativity, and the celebration of what makes YOU unique! We're SO excited for you to join us this fall!///Lup has finally made it to senior year. And she is ONE HUNDRED PERCENT SURE it's going to be the best one ever.With the following exceptions:- Her useless gay brother who won't stop pining over the most emo kid in school- The new creative writing teacher who knows WAY too much about everyone here- Edward and Lydia hogging the stage of every arts showcase, AGAIN- The sheer amount of time she has to spend with the chaotic orchestra teacher to complete her double major- And, oh yeah, the debilitating crush she has on her best friend that she needs to act on NOW before it's too late.Class of ???? is ready to roll.
Relationships: Carey Fangbattle/Killian, Lup/Barry Bluejeans, Taako/Kravitz (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Class Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's senior year! Lup goes to bible camp. The trans kids reunite. Davenport - you can call him Drew, you know - is hip with the kids.
> 
> A/N: hey gang! welcome to this completely uscheduled and unplanned disaster of a fic. this literally just exists for me to bully my own school - and speaking of, a disclaimer: this fic is ONE HUNDRED PERCENT non-jokingly accurate to my real high school. unless i specifically say otherwise, this shit is true. gay kids go to bible camp? trans kid cabins? it's all real, lads.
> 
> in the very likely event you're reading this and thinking "wait. I Go to this school": kristina listens to mbmbam because of me and i am so sorry
> 
> (kudos n comments give me life! <3)

Lup Taaco never expected to be excited about a two hour bus ride to bible camp - even if, to be fair, the reason she's excited is the fact this is the last time she'll ever have to do this. It's her last year of high school, and her last Neverwinter School of the Arts All School Retreat, which is really code for "come spend two nights in crowded cabins by a lake with too much algae to swim in and learn about friendship and responsibility and stuff!"

Lup bounces in her seat, wishing this drive would go faster. She can't wait to see her friends again. The buses have the terrible misfortune of being sorted by last name, and none of Lup's crew has a last name that starts with "S-V", but she is lucky enough to have a brother.

"Can I steal your cabin's stove again?" Taako, the aforementioned brother, asks. "Me and the bros are gonna be in the wagon-shaped horror cabins again, and I can't go on without a kitchen." He clasps a dramatic hand over his heart, and reaches out towards what is presumably meant to be death.

Lup nods. For all its okay details, the camp they go to every year has an unfortunate collection of "themed" cabins, which are really just wagon or teepee shaped boiling uninsulated pits of hell. "Sure, 'Ko. I'm sure the gang'll want you to come visit, anyways."

Lup's situated nice and comfy in the Pinewood cabin, just like every year. It's one of the camp's two or three "gender-non-conforming cabins", which means it's just a heap of trans kids lounging around and cooking instant ramen at 1 am. (True story! It happened Lup's sophomore year, and everyone in the cabin had eaten it out of a casserole dish with a knife and a spatula when they couldn't find any other silverware.) The trans cabins are opt-in, so it's usually the nonbinary kids and then some trans dudes and girls who aren't comfy rooming with the cis kids. For the record, Lup would be totally okay with crashing with the cis girls, but she's become a kind of chaotic mother figure to the younger trans kids, and she'd rather hang with her friends in a cabin with its own bathroom, anyways.

"Sweet," Taako replies, turning back to his phone and beginning to type furiously. Lup rolls her eyes. She knows damn well who he's texting. Ever since he got the number of arguably the most edgy kid in the whole school, he's been texting the dude non-stop, in his usual terrible and over the top attempts at flirting. Lup would normally watch his screen over his shoulder, but she doesn't wanna see that shit. Kravitz seems determined to not pick up on any of the obviously flirty things Taako says. Taako finds it frustrating, but Lup finds it absolutely fucking hilarious.

"Ay!" Lup calls, slapping the phone out of Taako's hand and getting a groan out of her twin. "We're here!"

The bus pulls to a stop in a shaded parking lot, surrounded by pine trees and wooden cabins of varying quality. To the left is a large field, at the end of which is a gym/concert venue/the place where the least lucky kids get to sleep tonight. In front of them, in the slight distance, is the algae filled lake from which someone once caught a fish with a goldish crackers box at 10 pm. (Another true story. The teachers made them put it back.) Lup is pretty sure it was clean enough to swim in freshman year, but she was dealing with too much dysphoria to get in a swimsuit back then, and ever since the lake has been closed for business. 

Someone on the bus starts clapping, and then more and more people join in. Someone in the back says, "Oh, shit, did the plane land?", and everyone breaks into cackles.

Ah, yes. _This_ is why Lup goes to art school.

The teacher chaperoning this bus, who Lup doesn't know, stands up and declares, "Okay! Everyone to your cabins! Your cabin leaders will direct you to the field when it's time to meet with your mentor groups!"

Oh, mentor groups. The thing Lup would explain to people who don't go to SOTA as "impossible to explain to people who don't go to SOTA". Here's the gist: every Friday, instead of real school, the students here meet in groups of something like twenty - the same groups for all four years - and talk about feelings and play games or some shit. Some kids like it because of how close they grow with their fellow students. Lup likes it because it's not real school.

She unloads from the bus with the rest of the students, waving goodbye to Taako as he heads off grumbling towards his horrible cabin. Lup continues to stroll off the asphalt and about thirty feet down a dirt road 'til she hits Pinewood. She could find this place in her sleep by now. Smiling a little, she opens the homey wooden door (curtained window included, obviously) and slips inside. 

In the common area, a loose circle of kids is splayed around the room, some on chairs, some on the couch, some on the floor. Lup throws herself across an inexplicably available armchair, smiling around the room at the usual crew, plus one new kid who has very obvious scared-freshman-itis.

"Now that our most tardy member is here," pipes up Davenport, who's been a history teacher here since The Very Beginning, "we can go around the circle and give introductions."

"A queen is never late, Davenport," Lup informs him in a mock accent. "Everyone else is simply early."

Davenport chuckles. "That's not the way school attendance works, but I'll let it slide. And," he adds, "you know you can call me Drew." He is making direct eye contact with the freshman, a short black kid with a mop of curly hair tucked under a nondescript baseball cap. The confused freshman smiles nervously.

Met with complete silence, Davenport sighs. (Plenty of teachers here go by their first names, but try as he might, Davenport is not one of them.) "Alright. Let's go around the circle now. Give us your name, grade, pronouns, and," here he winks in a very "hello, fellow teens" kind of way, "your favorite vine." Someone snickers, but Davenport ignores it. "I think our resident queen should go first." He gestures to Lup.

Lup grins. "I'm Lup, I'm a senior, I use she/her prnouns, and CAN I _PLEASE_ GET A WAFFLE?" The confused look on Davenport's face tells her he wasn't aware what he was getting into when he made the vine a category. A couple people laugh at Lup's dramatic performance. The guy to her right gives her finger guns and begins his own introduction.

"Hey," he says, "I'm Magnus, I'm a senior, he/him, and…" He looks around the room dramatically before continuing, "…do you think they actually have staples?"

Even the freshman laughs a little at this. Lup violently high-fives Magnus. He's her best bud in this cabin - they're ride-or-die trans man/trans woman solidarity.

"Hollis," says the next kid suddenly. Lup doesn't know them very well - they just moved here last year from "West Virginia", if that even is a real place. "I'm a sophomore. They/them. Back at it again at Krispy Kreme." Someone whoops in response to the vine. Poor innocent adult Davenport really had no idea what he was doing, introducing vines into the situation.

The girl to Hollis's right speaks up. "Hey, guys. My name's Killian. Senior. She/her pronouns, and… _I thought you were American._ " Hollis starts whistling the X Files theme, getting another round of laughs out of the group.

The next speaker, a tall kid with frizzy reddish hair, waves a hand in greeting. "I'm Roswell. I'm a junior and I use they/them pronouns. I like the 'I want to see my little boy' vine with the cat."

All heads turn to the last person in the circle - the lone freshman. They laugh nervously.

"Uh, hey guys! I'm Angus, I use he/him pronouns, I'm a freshman, and uh…" Angus pauses, thoughtful. Lup decides she likes this kid already. "I like the chip reader vine. With the tortilla chip?" Hollis starts whistling again, and Angus laughs. "Yeah, that one!"

At the perfect moment to cut off the exposition and keep the plot going, Davenport clears his throat. "Alright, everyone, go join your mentor group on the field. I'll see you back here after lunch."

Lup grins, hopping to her feet. Oh yeah. Senior year is going to be awesome.


End file.
